


the Saltwater Room

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ear Piercing, M/M, MerMay 2018, Tumblr Prompt, mermaid au, no surprise, there are more owl city references in this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Shiro is stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere with only a mermaid for company.





	the Saltwater Room

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt : "Let's keep MerMay rolling! What would happen if one of our shatt boys found himself alone in an island after an accident, and his only company is that weird creature from the sea?"
> 
> Sooooo, this is super late for Mermay :/
> 
> *UPDATE*  
>  PaternalTendecies made some beautiful artwork of Matt that I’m still freaking out about.

The scratching of rock on rock still has Shiro wincing weeks after he’s been stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. With puckered lips, he gently blows away dust, and admires another notch into the caves rockface with solemn deliberation. There is a brief thought where Shiro wonders how long he will be here before help arrives and he sighs heavily.  

 

He starts a small fire outside the cave he’s called home these past weeks and cracks open a coconut on a boulder nearby. He drinks the water greedily and the meat smells sweet as it cooks. After breakfast, it’s become a habit to check the S.O.S. fire he’s prepared, filling in dry brush where the winds have blown some away. The flint is carefully buried in the sand, covered by a small rock as a place marker. If a ship sails by, he’ll be ready. Satisfied that everything is perfect, he leaves the sanctuary of his cave and walks along the beach. The splash of the saltwater around his ankles is cool on his suntanned skin. He kicks away shells along the shoreline, looking for something specific. The best ones are usually just past the sandbar. 

 

The wind blows cool through his long hair and the ocean is calm, clear, and it’s easy to see the bottom. Fish of all sizes rush away the deeper he moves in the water. Once he’s shoulder deep, he inhales deeply and swims under. The saltwater stings his eyes but he wastes no time swimming a little further out than usual, coming up only for breath when his lungs feel tight. There is an ache in his muscles when he finally spots a pearlescent trocha shell half buried in the sand.  _ That’s definitely the one _ he thinks. A few air bubbles escape from his nose but he swims to the bottom, digging the shell gently out of the sand. He waits until he’s broken the water’s surface, gasping for breath and pushing his hair out of the way, before taking in the shell. 

 

It’s roughly ten centimeters, a good size, and it’s survived it’s journey to his beach, still perfectly intact. He wears a smile on his way back to shore. It’s a perfect gift. 

 

The sun hangs high in the sky by the time he reaches the entrance of the alcove on the other side of the island he’s become intimately familiar with. He follows the path he’s marked carefully, eyeing the stalactites warily. He’s aware they’re unlikely to fall, but just seeing the hundreds upon hundreds of mineral formations, sharply pointed ominously in his direction, he can’t help but be a little jittery. 

 

The natural light all but disappears near the middle of the cave, leaving Shiro in nearly complete darkness. He feels along the damp cave wall for direction, it’s not much further now. Up ahead he can see the bioluminescent glow illuminating the darkest parts of the cave. The first time he saw them, he felt like he was in another world. Somewhere magical, where reality meets dreams. In a way, he still thinks he has, knowing what awaits him in the pond in the center of the alcove. It’s where Shiro first met  _ him.  _

 

With just the thought of  _ him _ , Shiro clutches the shell tighter to his chest. It’s even more beautiful as it reflects the incandescent surrounding him. He’s not sure how, but the worms that live in this cave glow with a blue hue, lighting the small room like space as if it were filled with ten million fireflies. 

 

He walks until his toes tickle the water. A small pond rests in the middle of this cave, he assumes leading out somewhere into the ocean miles underground. It’s the only explanation he has for the events that brought him to this island. 

 

All he’s able to remember, however, is the harsh way his body connected with the surface of the ocean and golden glowing eyes when he was on the brink of passing out. He woke up in this cave, his savior sitting next to him. That was the moment Shiro questioned everything he thought he knew. 

 

He takes on last look at the shell, smiling gently at the memory before gently tossing it into the pool, the  _ phlop _ echoing off the cave walls. The water bubbles as the shell sinks and Shiro sits with his feet in the water and waits. 

 

Minutes pass before the water ripples and Shiro hears the water break. He stands up quickly, eyes searching where the water was disturbed. A blob of copper hair crests the water followed slowly by glowing auburn eyes. The butterflies in his stomach start their dramatic flight at seeing his friend. Their eyes pierce Shiro’s own as they wait patiently for Shiro to enter the water. 

 

“Hey.” Shiro says with reverence. Even after all this time, the sight of  _ him  _ still takes his breath away. With as much grace as he can muster, he slowly enters the water, the chill sending a shock through his body. They wear a small smile while watching Shiro, but Shiro can’t help but feel like they’re laughing at him. His eyes narrow playfully as he laps the water with his arms to stay afloat, and that’s when  _ he _ comes closer. The water is cold and his skin is tingling, but Shiro can’t help but feel a warmth fill his chest. 

 

_ You’re late _ , his companion accuses, lazily swimming around him. The words are articulated in his mind, clear as if spoken aloud. Shiro still doesn't understand how it’s possible but he responds as if speaking telepathically is a normal  _ human _ thing and not a normal  _ mermaid _ thing. 

 

“Sorry Matt, I wanted to make sure you had the best shell today.” 

 

Matt, or the only part of his name that made sense to Shiro from the from the conglomeration of sounds Matt gave him but knew he’d never be able to pronounce, holds up the shell for Shiro to see,  _ It’s perfect, thank you. _

 

When Shiro awoke and saw  _ Matt _ , he thought he had lost his mind. There were no such things as mermaids, just stories sailors told at ports that enchanted the children. But there he was, sitting atop a nearby rock, nursing his tail. Shiro had reacted as any human would have, with a very loud “Holy shit,” spooking Matt into diving in the water. Shiro waited hours for him to return to the surface, he even went so far as to jump into the water himself but the pool was deep and Shiro couldn’t hold his breath that long. WIth burning lungs, he reluctantly climbed out of the water. Hunger eventually forced Shiro out of the alcove but he returned as soon as he could, bringing the biggest conch shell he’d ever seen with him. He hoped the merman would understand the shell was a gift, a thank you for saving his life. Shiro waited hours before Matt had surfaced again, seemingly more out of inquisition than apprehension. And thus began their strange arrangement. Shiro would bring a shell, and Matt would surface to meet him. Every day, for weeks. 

 

Matt later explained to Shiro later that his ship was destroyed in the storm. He was passing by when he found Shiro unconscious in the water and brought him here. When Shiro asked why he stayed here in the cave, Matt’s reply was that he was injured by ship debris, his tail unable to swim against the strong currents of the ocean... plus he was ‘curious’ to know more about the humans he’s heard so many stories about. 

 

Matt was his only friend on this godforsaken island. 

 

“How’s your fin?” Shiro asks and Matt starts backstroking, lifting his tail high enough for Shiro to see the long gash where, if he had legs, his knees would be. Shiro’s no doctor and knows absolutely nothing about mermaid anatomy, but it looks like there are scales starting to grow over the cut and that has to be a good sign. 

 

_ It’s nearly healed,  _ To demonstrate, Matt backflips back into the water, his fins flicking droplets of water into Shiro’s face playfully. Shiro can see the orange trail Matt leaves behind as he swims quickly around him. Matt’s scales sparkle under the water, the blue glow not enough to dull his burning orange colors. It reminds Shiro of the stars at night, twinkling brightly and Shiro wishes as if they were. He wishes for so many things. 

 

That his brother is safe and ok back in their hometown.

 

That his crew is alive and well.

 

That, despite knowing he should want to be rescued and returned to civilization, he doesn’t want to do that without Matt. 

 

He pushes those thoughts away as Matt splashes around him, pulling himself up onto a small cliff overlooking the water, and when he’s sitting comfortably he pats the spot next to him with a knowing look. Shiro smirks, and with a shake of his head, swims over. He can feel Matt’s eyes on him as he pulls himself up. As soon as he’s comfortable, he looks at Matt, who is staring intently at Shiro. For a mermaid, Matt is surprisingly aware of human boundaries but sometimes he crosses that line where politeness morphs into intimacy and Shiro can’t decide if he does it on purpose or not.

 

There is a noticeable flick of Matt’s eyes to Shiro’s hair. It hangs knotted and wet around his face and if there was one thing that annoys Shiro, it was how often he was pushing it out of the way. 

 

_ Your hair is getting long, _ Matt’s voice sounds unsure in his head,  _ Do you mind? _

 

Shiro looks down to Matt’s outstretched hands. He’s not sure what he’s agreeing too, his head moves on its own accord and he nods. 

 

Matt’s fingers in his hair feels like a release, and the tension he’s holding in his shoulders eases. Suddenly, the glow in the cave seems more intimate, the echo of water droplets from the stalactites are louder, and Matt moving behind him warms his goosefleshed skin. 

 

He’s not sure when it happens, but a part of his mind is suddenly aware his hand is rubbing along Matt’s tail. He can’t help but notice that his scales aren’t slimy like he expected, but smooth and they remind Shiro of soft leather.

 

_ Shiro…? _ and it sounds breathless in his mind. His eyes pop open and he’s aware that Matts fingers have stopped moving but are gripping his hair tight.

 

_ My tail,  _ he clarifies and Shiro moves away as if burned.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” Shiro’s not exactly sure what he’s trying to apologize for. Of course, he did just feel up a mermaid, probably breaking some sacred mermaid custom. He can feel the shame burn in his chest and he pointedly avoids Matt’s inquisitive gaze. How could he have been so stupid? Is he so starved for another’s touch he can’t control himself? (He begrudgingly admits, that yes, actually, he is and there is something about Matt that draws him in). 

 

Matt’s hands are gentle as they tilt Shiro’s head up. His eyes are full of compassion and he wears a small smile,  _ It’s ok if it’s you.  _

 

Matt’s words send Shiro’s heart aflame but he swallows a lump in his throat. The admission is heavy and despite how much he just  _ wants _ he  _ can’t _ . He reminds himself he has to get off this island, has to go back home, where he  _ belongs _ . He leaves Matt that day feeling torn, like he has already left home. 

 

Every day, like clockwork, Shiro wakes up, marks the caveface, and looks for a shell for Matt. Except these days he’s bogged down with how Matt’s fingers felt in his hair, how his tail felt under his fingers, and how--despite being a creature of the water--warm Matt’s body was against his own. Just thinking about it makes Shiro’s chest ache. Matt’s tail is nearly healed enough for him to return to the ocean, and one day he’ll leave, leaving Shiro truly alone on this island, waiting for salvation. The indignation burns his throat. 

 

He doesn’t visit Matt that day. 

 

It’s a foreign sound that wakes him up, something pulling at his psyche that tells him something about  _ this _ morning isn’t the same. He blinks his eyes open and the darkness in his cave tells him it’s way too early to be awake. Knowing he won’t be able to fall back asleep, he rolls over and crawls out of his cave. He absently runs his fingers through his hair, finding that Matt’s intricate braid still holds tight. He leaves it in for now, appreciating the way it’s pulled the hair out of his face. 

 

Once he’s at the shoreline, it’s the sight of a ship on the horizon that freezes him. The silhouette in front of the rising sun is unmistakable. It’s his chance! He trips and stumbles in his rush to get out of the water beelining to his S.O.S. fire. He struggles to light it in his haste, but the small streams of smoke rising from the tinder give him hope and he blows gently to ignite a flame. 

 

It doesn’t take long for black smoke to billow high, and Shiro hopes it’s enough for the sailors to see. He waits, watching intently. Squinting his eyes to make sure what he’s seeing is real while his heart pounds in his chest. It’s nearly indistinguishable but the ship has turned, and it’s heading straight for his island. 

 

Shiro starts crying as he jumps and cheers, the relief that he’s about to be saved overloading his emotions. But one thought sticks out from the rest-- that he has to say goodbye to Matt. He ceases jumping, the small realization burning a hole in his mind. The ship is a couple hundred clicks out, it will be here soon. As much as he doesn’t want it, his farewell has to be quick. 

 

He sprints back to the ocean. Instead of swimming out past the sandbar, Shiro grabs a handful of small shells where the waves crash. He has a fleeting thought where he hopes Matt isn’t offended by the smaller, less enchanting offer. He doesn’t spare a glance at the shells in his hand as runs to the other side of the island faster than he’s ever run. He ignores the stalactites, he knows the path like the back of his hand and when he gets to the cave pond, he chucks the shells and they plop into the water without grace. 

 

Matt surfaces a moment later, a look of worry on his face. Never before has Shiro so unceremoniously threw so many shells into the water. Matt doesn’t even try to collect them. 

 

“There’s a ship.” He blurts out once Matt is out of the water enough to hear him, “This is my chance to go home.” 

 

Shiro watches as Matt’s emotions flicker across his face, from shock to solemn acceptance. He smiles, but Shiro can’t help but notice it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

 

_ Then you should go _ . 

 

This time, the words are hollow in his mind. 

 

Matt swims closer to the edge and Shiro kneels down. He doesn’t go into the water, knowing if he did, he wouldn’t come back out. Matt is tucking his long hair behind his ear, exposing a row of earrings Shiro has never noticed before. Matt pulls out the biggest one, a hook with a black pearl dangling off it and hands it to Shiro,  _ A gift to remember me by. _

 

Shiro stares hard at the earring in his hand, “I could never forget you,” he says, raising his eyes to Matt’s once more, trying to memorize the exact color his eyes glow. 

 

When Matt smiles this time, it’s real, and he pulls himself out just enough to place a small kiss to Shiro’s cheek,  _ Goodbye Shiro _ , Matt says before diving back under the water and disappearing out of sight. 

 

Shiro stays until the water calms before whispering his own goodbye to the water's surface. He doesn’t feel like it was enough, he wants more time. But time isn’t on his side, he was here longer than he should have been. With just one quick glance back, he runs out of the cave, hoping he hasn’t missed the ship. 

 

His legs burn as he runs, pushing bushes and tree branches out of his way. His bare feet ache and yet he tells himself to push on. In the distance, he can see the dark smoke of his fire filling the sky. He pushes the last of the foliage out of his way, breaking onto the beach. This earring has pinched his palm where it was being squeezed tightly in his hand. He looks at the earring again. It’s beautiful, the pearl is black but there are swirls of purple and blues decorating its surface. 

 

Hastily and without thought, he pulls a palm leaf from a nearby tree and rolls it up tightly. He bites it hard as he pierces his ear, muffling his scream. The earring is heavy and feels strange but it’s the only piece of Matt he has to take with him. This is a gift Shiro knows he will have forevermore, it will stay close to his heart always. 

 

Images of Matt break through his mind. How his smile lights up his face, the playful expression he wore when he challenged Shiro to a race. He remembers how hearing Matt’s voice in his mind was like being whispered to by a lover, comforting and just for him. It’s almost as if he can hear it now. 

 

“Shiro.” 

 

Shiro shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He has to get Matt out of his mind. He’s returning to his world, where everything makes sense. No mermaids, no erratic heartbeats, no longing. He can’t make up Matt’s voice in his head when he’s about to be rescued. 

 

“Shiro.” 

 

It’s louder this time and it sounds...closer? He turns around, just to check,  _ for closure _ . There is movement in the foliage where he just came from and Shiro braces himself. No way is he going to miss his one chance at being rescued by something mysterious in the bushes. Whatever is back there has messed with the wrong person. 

 

But it’s the familiar color of orange hair that breaks through the greenery that gives him pause.  _ “ _ Impossible.” He says to himself. His eyes have to be playing tricks on him but that doesn’t stop how his heart races in his chest.  

 

The leaves separate and Shiro’s breath leaves him. Matt is  _ standing  _ there. No fins, no gills, no tail. Without thought, he runs up and embraces Matt, lifting him easily as he spins in place. Matt’s arms tighten around him but he’s laughing and it sounds  _ magical _ . 

 

“How?” Shiro asks, eyes blinking in disbelief as he sets Matt down on  _ his feet _ . Matt moves carefully, arms held out slightly for balance. 

 

“Magic.” He replies mysteriously and Shiro wants to ask what that means, but the blow of the horn off in the distance cuts off his question. Shiro turns and he can see a handful of lifeboats nearing the shoreline.

 

Matt gingerly tucks Shiro’s hair behind his ear, exposing the earring for Matt to see. He smiles when he sees it, and shows Shiro his other ear, where a matching earring hangs.

 

“Let’s go, together?” Matt says and, damn, does Shiro love the sound of his voice. 

 

He replies with a kiss, long overdue and unforgiving. It’s chaste enough, but Matt tastes like saltwater and sand and Shiro doesn’t want it to end, but the sailors are calling out to them. This time, he looks into Matt’s eyes, plain and copper without the golden glow but as beautiful as any star and asks, “Are you sure?”

 

Matt bites his lip as he smiles and nods eagerly. Shiro squeezes his hand, and together they walk towards their new life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try writing some sort of mermaid AU fic so I was super happy to get this prompt. I listened to Saltwater Room by Owl City like a bazillion times because it reminds me of the beach. 
> 
> Also, Matt used all of Shiro's shells to pay a sea witch for legs (straight out of The Little Mermaid, I know). (Who's the sea witch? Lotor, obviously.)


End file.
